Before It All Began
by Larien Calaelen
Summary: You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?
1. The Mysterious Boy

Pirates of the Caribbean: Before it all began 

Summary: You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own POTC or any characters in this story as they are all from the movie. But after a few years of allowance I will probably be able to buy them. Yay!

**Chapter 1- The Mysterious Boy **

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Elizabeth Swann stood at the stern of the_ HMS Dauntless_, singing a pirate song. Her voice seemed penetrating in the thick fog the ship was trying to sail in. She continued her song. "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack..." Elizabeth knew it wasn't entirely proper to be singing about pirates and the dreadful things they did, but a pirate's life, at least as the song described it, seemed so much more interesting than her own.

She had been on the ship for weeks, and had been the only child aboard, so it was dreadfully boring. The only people on the ship that would talk to her were her father and occasionally the captain. But her father was to be the governor of Port Royal, where they would make their new home. And the captain had a ship to run, so they were both very busy.

Lieutenant Norrington would occasionally talk to Elizabeth as well. He was the closest in age to Elizabeth besides some of the sailors. But Elizabeth found him quite a bit annoying, the way he would go on and on about how he despised pirates and how it was his goal to rid the sea of them. So she usually tried to avoid him when she could.

But as Elizabeth continued to sing, she was unaware of the mysterious figure creeping up behind her...

* * *

"Lock him in the brig!" Captain Barbossa shouted. He thrust the boy at a dark, lanky man as the whole pirate crew laughed. The man shoved him down the steps into the dark brig of the _Black Pearl_. The boy held on to the small, golden treasure in his hand, for he knew that if the pirates found out that he had it, they would kill him and anyone in their path to get to it.

The brig had two very small cells. The man shoved the boy into the smaller of the two, locked the rusty, iron door and headed back up to the main deck. There was a small hole in the wooden wall of the ship. The boy looked out, and saw another ship. It looked like a merchant vessel of the British Navy. And the _Black Pearl _was gaining on it fast...

Elizabeth felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. She spun around quickly and stood face to face with Mr. Gibbs. He was a sailor but not for the Navy. However, he knew as much about ships and the sea as any other sailor on the ship, and he had other knowledge that sailors of the Navy did not: of pirates. "Quiet missy!" he said in a hushed yell. "Cursed pirates sail these waters! You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?"

Suddenly she heard another familiar voice behind her. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do."

_Just my luck, _Elizabeth thought, _it's Lieutenant Norrington_.

"She was singing about pirates!" Mr. Gibbs said to Norrington. "Its bad luck to be singing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words!"

"Consider them marked." the lieutenant retorted. "On your way." he said, dismissing Gibbs.

"Aye Lieutenant." Gibbs said irritably. He walked off, took a swig from his whiskey flask, and muttered something unheard, "'Tis bad luck to have a woman aboard too, even a miniature one."

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate" said Elizabeth to Lieutenant Norrington.

"Think again Miss Swann," he replied with a slight touch of dignity to his voice. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." He spat the words as if they had been rotten food or metal nails. _Another of his boring ramblings, _Elizabeth thought to herself. He continued. "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth, not knowing what this meant, looked behind her and saw Mr. Gibbs using his tie as a noose and mimicking a hanging. She gasped. Elizabeth knew that this would happen to all pirates if caught, but it still came as a shock to her that there were people so evil that they had to die as punishment.

Elizabeth's father stepped in. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the affect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Swann" he said and with that he left.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating" she told her father.

"Yes," he replied, "That's what concerns me." He too left, and Elizabeth was, once again, lonely and bored. She blankly stared out to the vast expansion of sea before her, wondering if they would ever get to their new home.

* * *

Soon enough, _The Black Pearl _was parallel to the other ship, and the boy could hear the pirates readying the cannons above him. He was nervous; he had never been in a real battle before, only heard of them from sailors like his father. All of a sudden, BANG! Cannons from both the ships exploded with a deafening noise. The boy jumped back as a cannonball crashed through the wall of the cell he was being held captive in. The ball rocketed through the other end of his small cell, leaving a hole in the criss-crossing bars just big enough for the boy to crawl through. Once he was out of his prison, the boy decided to go up to the main deck, hoping not to be noticed. When he arrived, his hopes became true, for no one noticed the small boy, as there was already a raging battle to pay attention to. The boy didn't know what side he was on, so he just watched as the battle mercilessly continued on around him. _How can I get away from here?_ he thought desperately.

Suddenly a soldier staggered backwards and knocked the boy off the ship. The boy fell about twenty feet, fortuitously missing the bullets and cannonballs whistling by him. The boy landed on a wooden board, broken off of one of the ships, with a hard crash. He was knocked unconscious and floated away on the board as the merchant vessel was blown up. There he stayed, awaiting his rescue.

* * *

Elizabeth's attention was suddenly drawn to a white parasol floating in the water. She pondered the veracity of this until her attention was drawn to another object in the water. There was a small boy, about her age, floating on a board. She couldn't see clearly, but she was still sure it was a boy on the board. "Look, there's a boy! There's a boy in the water!" she cried.

"Man overboard!" Lieutenant Norrington yelled to the crew. "Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!" The boy was brought aboard. "He's still breathing." Lieutenant Norrington alleged.

Mr. Gibbs, whom no one had been paying attention to spoke up and said surprised "Mary, mother of God!" Everyone moved to the side of the ship, forgetting the unconscious boy and spotted a ship doused in flames, and the scorched British flag in the water.

"What happened here?" inquired the Governor, Elizabeth's father.

Norrington answered. "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them." Gibbs retorted. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates!" he said, trying to explain the wreckage.

"There's no proof of that, it was probably an accident." The Governor said.

Norrington, always wanting to be a leader, took charge. He shouted out his orders. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and a take in sail. Launch the boats!" Cries of "Heave to!" and "Launch the boats!" could be heard amongst the chaos amongst the crew and ship.

Elizabeth, feeling lost amid the busy sailors, was finally assigned a task by her father. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy," he said, as the boy was picked up by some soldiers. "He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Elizabeth nodded and followed the soldiers carrying the boy.

After the soldiers left she looked closer at him. Yes, he was about her age, a small, pale-faced, freckled boy. Suddenly, the boy gasped and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. To reassure the boy, she said, "It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner." he managed to stutter, tripping over the simple words.

"I'm watching over you, Will." The boy fainted from exhaustion, and as he lay down, Elizabeth noticed a faint glimmer of gold underneath his shirt. She pulled out a medallion on a chain from around his neck, and recognized the pirate symbol that she had been taught so well to be wary of. "You're a pirate!" she stuttered in disbelief.

But she got naught but a minute to further study the medallion, for Lieutenant Norrington arrived on the scene and asked her "Has he said anything?"

"His name's William Turner. That's all I found out." she replied. The medallion she had found around Will's neck was clenched tightly behind her back. She hadn't gotten to look at it long, but she knew one thing, that it had the pirate symbol on it, and she didn't want Norrington to find out that her new friend was a pirate. To her relief, Norrington responded by merely saying, "Take him below."

After he left, Elizabeth left to study the medallion more closely. The pirate symbol, indeed, was engraved in the shiny gold medallion. She looked up and out to the ocean, and astonished, saw a ship with torn, ragged black sails. The flag on the mast had an identical design to that of the medallion. A pirate ship! She closed her eyes, hoping it would erase the ship from memory and existence, and didn't look back after turning around to follow Will, trying to forget the black ship...

A/N: Ohhh, cliff-hanger! Sorry about the extremely boring chapter. I know it's the exact same as the movie, except for the part about Will. Just had to "set the story" is all. The next chapter will be more interesting. Please R&R!


	2. Pirate Boy

Pirates of the Caribbean: Before it all began 

Summary: You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC...

**Chapter 2- Pirate Boy **

Later that day, Will was still unconscious, and he was in Elizabeth's cabin on the lower deck with her. In the next room over, Governor Swann's office, Elizabeth could overhear Lieutenant Norrington talking to her father. She wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping, but the wooden walls of the ship were so easy to hear through, and she couldn't really help it. Plus, the talk was about Will, and she thought that should concern her, since she had really been the one to find him.

She recognized Norrington's voice. "But what are we going to do with the boy? We can't take him back to Port Royal!"

The conversation switched to her father. "Why not? What else would we do with him? Do you expect to leave him at a port like Tortuga, amid the drunks and whores? That's no way to raise a child! At least in Port Royal he'd have chance!"

"Where would he stay otherwise? We don't even _know _this boy! What if he's a pirate?" the lieutenant asked.

_A pirate?_ Elizabeth thought. She remembered the pirate medallion that Will had been wearing earlier. Then she remembered the lieutenant's words earlier: _I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop_.Would they do this to just a simple child? This Elizabeth did not know. But she knew one thing: she had to protect her new friend.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the extremely short chapter! I had to make a "cliff-hanger" to keep you guys interested! Keep reviewing! 

Oh, sorry about the last chapter. After it says "the mysterious figure creeping up behind her" there was supposed to be a bar before it said " 'Lock him in the brig' Captain Barbossa shouted." Sorry if that confused some people.


	3. The HMS Dauntless

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Before it all began 

Summary: You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

Disclaimer: I s_till_ don't own POTC...

* * *

**Chapter 3- The _HMS Dauntless _**

"The boy is merely Elizabeth's age!" the governor said. "The chances of him engaging in piracy are quite low." Elizabeth felt the knot in her stomach uncoil slightly at this answer. Her father would convince the lieutenant to spare Will.

"I am still unsure. Where would he stay?"

"We have an extra bedroom in our home. He could stay there." Elizabeth almost cried out in joy at the thought, but remained silent so as not to be heard and discovered. But her new friend, staying in her very own house!

"Very well, Governor. It's not really my choice to make." said the lieutenant's gruff voice.

Elizabeth heard someone exit the room. She rushed over to the bed so that whoever it was would not know that she was eavesdropping. The door opened, and she was caught in mid-step by her father. She slowly turned around and faced her father. "Elizabeth Swann, have you been eavesdropping?"

Elizabeth knew that it was wrong to lie to her father, so she had to answer "Yes." shamefully.

"Well, I suppose I don't have to tell you then." he said. "The boy will be staying with us."

"Father, I am so happy!" she nearly yelled, leaping into his arms. "Thank you!"

At that, the boy awoke with a start. "Where am I?" he inquired. "How did I get here?"

Elizabeth answered. "You are on the _HMS Dauntless_. We rescued you from the ship wreckage.

"_The Dauntless_?" he asked. He sat up quickly from his bed and immediately fell back down with a hand on his back. "Oh," he cried out, "My back aches."

"I'll leave you two alone." the Governor said. "I trust, Elizabeth, that you can explain to the boy what happened."

"Yes, father." Elizabeth nodded, and the governor left them alone.

"Why am I here?" Will asked again. "Wait... I remember. There was a ship. With black sails. I was in the brig, but I got out. Through a hole. There was a battle, and I fell..." Will said, struggling to remember what happened next. "My mind is blank after that."

"We found you on a wooden board near the ship wreckage."

"Ship wreckage? With black sails?" he excitedly asked.

"No," said Elizabeth, "It was one of the British Navy." Suddenly, she took note of his words. "Did you say, black sails?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." she lied. She didn't want to trouble the boy unnecessarily. But black sails! The ship she had seen had had black sails! How did he know of the ship? _Well,_ she thought, _it's probably unimportant_. With that, she tried to forget about it altogether.

"I remember waking up here, but I probably went unconscious again because my memory is black." the boy remembered. "What was your name again?" he asked, changing the subject to Elizabeth's relief.

"Elizabeth." she answered. "Elizabeth Swann. And you?"

"William. Or Will if you like. Will Turner."

"Well, Will, can you get up?" Elizabeth asked. "You can come up on deck if you like."

"I can try." he said. He sat up, but started to fall again. Elizabeth rushed over and grabbed his hand.

"Careful," she said. Elizabeth slowly pulled the boy up. "There!" she said proudly, though it was the boy who had made most of the effort. "Now that you're standing properly, let's get you some clean clothes. She dug around in the drawers until she found something suitable for the boy to wear. She gave them clothes to the boy, and stepped out of the room. Once he had them on properly, she helped him up once again to take him up to the main deck. Once he was up she slowly helped him to the door.

Suddenly, she remembered the small golden treasure that hung about her neck. She couldn't let Will see it! She'd taken it from him! She helped him to the door, and told him to lean against the ship wall and wait outside. She rushed back into the cabin and removed it. She opened the bag filled with her belongings and put the medallion in a secret pocket she'd sewn on. This would do for the time being, but she'd have to find a better hiding place when they get to Port Royal. She returned outside to Will's confused face. "What was that all about?" he asked her.

"That?" she replied, groping for an answer. "That was nothing, nothing." He raised his eyebrows at the answer, but accepted it and said in a confident attitude, "Now let's get to the main deck!"

"Come on, we're almost there. Careful now, don't slip." Elizabeth encouraged Will as they made their way up the steps to the deck. "What did you do anyways, to make it so hard for you to move?"

"I do remember falling. I must've hurt something then. That was before you rescued me." Will explained.

"Well you're going to need plenty of rest to get better." As she said this, they climbed the final stair, reaching the main deck. "Here it is," she said "the _HMS Dauntless_. Come; I'll acquaint you with everyone."

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't that the boy has awoken."

Will turned and found himself standing next to Lieutenant Norrington. He didn't know the man, but knew that he was of some high-class status by the look of his clothes and Navy uniform. He didn't know how to act around a man of such a stature, and embarrassed himself by not knowing what to say. "Hello, I mean, g-good evening sir, I mean Lieutenant, I'm, uh, delighted to, meet you, I mean, uh, make your acquaintance, my name's, um, Will, I mean..." Elizabeth took over from here.

"Lieutenant Norrington, this is my _new_ friend, Will Turner." she said with ease, but stressing the word "new" so as to secretly tell the lieutenant: _I don't need you anymore, because I have a new friend!_ As stuck up as it seemed though, it was true; Lieutenant Norrington was almost an adult! Norrington seemed to take no heed of it, though.

After introducing Will, Elizabeth turned to him and said "Will, this is Lieutenant Norrington."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Turner." the lieutenant said as he held out his hand.

"And yours as well," Will said, finally finding his words.

"Well, I mustn't dally here, I've work to do." Norrington said. "I shall see you two children later." And with that he walked off.

Elizabeth and Will did the same. While no one was looking, Elizabeth whispered in Will's ear, "You mustn't be frightened of Lieutenant Norrington. He's just a bit arrogant is all."

"Elizabeth!" he said jokingly, "That's a Navy officer you're talking about!" They both laughed, and moved on around the ship. This was the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth and Will were back in their cabin, readying for bed. 

"So, do you like the sea?" Elizabeth asked, trying to make conversation. "I figured, since that's where we found you."

"Yes, actually, I do love the sea. I grew up on an English port just off the coast. I was born on a ship, too. My father was a merchant sailor, and he met my mother at a port in the Caribbean. They were sailing up to England when I was born." Will explained. "What about you? Do you like the sea?" he asked.

"Well, this is my first time on a ship, and seeing the sea for that matter. I lived in London before, where my father was involved in the government." she said. "But I have gotten quite accustomed to life on the sea. It's been weeks since I've seen, or set foot on, land. I suppose I'd better get accustomed to living by the sea like you, since Port Royal, where we'll soon live, is a port in the Caribbean."

"Don't worry," he reassuringly said, "you'll learn to love it."

"I hope so." she said. "I hope it's not as boring as life on the ship."

Will laughed. "No, I think life on land would be better. At least better than a Navy

ship. But what I would want to do, is be on a pirate ship." he said grinning.

"A pirate ship?" she asked, astonished.

"Yes," he said, "a pirate ship. You could take all you wanted, go wherever you wanted, and sail under no rules! And-"

* * *

Lieutenant Norrington sat in his office, supposed to be mapping out a safe course to Port Royal. But he couldn't concentrate to save his life. The waves were rough tonight, and the ship would constantly rock back and forth. 

Besides that, his room was right next to Elizabeth's, and now that boy William as well, since they were sharing a room. There was something that the lieutenant didn't like about the boy. He had a certain air to him, a trait that Norrington just couldn't place his finger on. He pondered this for a minute, then tried to return to his work.

The two were having a conversation keeping Norrington up. _They should be in bed by now_ he grumbled. Little snippets of it wafted through the walls; "the sea," "first time on a ship," "living by the sea like you," and "Port Royal" was all Norrington could hear. They were obviously having a conversation about the voyage, nothing that need concern him.

But suddenly, he heard the word "pirate" come from Will's mouth. The lieutenant listened more intently this time. He heard Will say, "all you wanted, go wherever-, no rules! And-" To Norrington's dislike, the boy's sentence was suddenly cut off. But there was no doubt about it; Will was talking about pirates. Maybe he wanted to be one. Maybe he _was_ one! _What should I do_ _with information like this?_ he wondered. He thought about his options. He could tell Elizabeth's father. He stood up to leave. _No_, he thought, _that would never do_. With this, he had to wait till just the right moment...

* * *

"Hush!" Elizabeth quietly said, cutting Will off. 

"What? You interrupted." he said.

"Yes, but Lieutenant Norrington's office is right next to our room, and he absolutely _hates_ pirates!"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside and a knock on the door. "Who is it?" they both timidly called in unison.

"Elizabeth, it's your father," the governor replied.

They sighed, glad that the lieutenant wasn't there to get them in trouble, especially Will, who actually was the one talking about pirates. "Please, enter," they said, once again in harmony.

"Still awake?" he asked, stepping into the room. "I thought you'd be in bed by now, tired after such a long day."

"Yes," Will answered. "But we've so much to talk about. Are we really staying in Port Royal? I heard about the new port the British were establishing back when I lived in England."

"Did you? Well, it is true, I will be the governor there. And you will be staying in our home."

"Really sir? Wow! I never though I'd stay in a place like that!" Will answered. "Back in England, we'd stay in a humble cottage!"

"Well, worry you not, I'll make sure we have a fine house to stay in. Now, it really is getting late. You two should be getting off to bed."

"Yes sir." Will replied.

"Yes father." Elizabeth said, climbing up onto her bunk bed.

"Goodnight Elizabeth. Goodnight Will." the Governor said, blowing out the candle and leaving the two.

A/N: Will is staying in Port Royal. Yay for him! Argg, I hate the Norrington's attitude. My friend says he has issues. He he he! Anyways, R&R!


	4. Breakfast on the Ship

Pirates of the Caribbean: Before it all began 

Summary: You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

Disclaimer: Why must I keep telling you this? I don't own POTC!

**Chapter 4- Breakfast On The Ship **

Will awoke shivering. _Why am I so cold? _he wondered. He looked to the sides of the bed, the foot of the bed, then he saw all of his blankets on the floor. It had been a rough night; waves pounding and rocking the ship. "Stupid waves," he muttered. Will slowly got up, dressed, and headed upstairs to find Elizabeth there, who had been already dressed and awake for quite some time.

"So you're up!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "Good thing, I'm absolutely starving for breakfast!"

"So am I," he said. "What are we eatin'?" he asked. Elizabeth led him into a fancy room with a table filled with food, leaving his question unanswered.

"Wow! You get all of this?" he asked in awe.

"Well, it's also for all the important sailors like Lieutenant Norrington, and my father, and now it's for you as well." Elizabeth explained. "Did you expect to eat with the crew?"

"No, but I've never seen so much food before, for me nonetheless!" he exclaimed.

"Surprised, William?" Elizabeth's father said, walking into the room.

"Yes sir!" Will replied. "It looks so good!"

"I'm glad you're excited. But the food won't stay this hot forever. Come, sit down." the governor said as he invited the kids to sit down and eat.

As soon as everyone who was to eat with them arrived, they all dug in and began to eat. There was toast with jam and butter, hot tea, pancakes, slices of bacon, and all sorts of fresh fruits. Will and Elizabeth loaded up their plates with good food and dug in.

"Wow," Will said after the so-called feast, "I'm stuffed."

"May we be excused, Father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Go ahead," he replied, "just don't get into any trouble."

"Of course," Will called, while still heading out the door.

The Governor laughed. "Wonderful children, don't you think?" he said.

"Charming," the lieutenant replied. _Absolutely charming_, he thought to himself.

**A/N:** Whew, sorry it's so short, but I will have to cut it off there because describing that meal made me really hungry. So far, that's Will very first breakfast on the ship. How exciting! Anyways, I hope you guys liked, and don't worry, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get to it. (Stupid homework.) Please, people, review review review!

To my wonderful reviewers:

**LordLanceahlot**: Ohhh, mysterious and intriguing fic...

**RandirienIthilienMaiden**: Yep, I decided to make the governor a pretty nice fellow in this one. I was always wondering what happened in those years so- ta da! Inspiration! More is to come! PS: Yes, perhaps Norrington _does_ have a dignity overdose...

**Lady of the Twilight Woods**: Thanks, I like the idea too! I'll add more!

Now, off to find some food!


	5. An Afternoon of Games

Pirates of the Caribbean: Before It All Began 

Summary: You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

Disclaimer: Arrg, I hate the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN POTC!

**Chapter 5- An Afternoon of Games **

"So," Will asked once they were out on deck after breakfast, "what do you actually do on the ship?"

Elizabeth was groping for an answer. "Well usually, I- um, sometimes we- it's fun to- well, I don't know really."

"So basically you just stand here and do nothing all day?" Will asked.

"I guess so," she said.

"That's boring," Will said. "I have a better game we can play. That is, if you'd rather play than stand here all day."

"Sure!" Elizabeth said, eager to try something new on the ship. "So what's the game?"

"Tag," Will said.

"Tag? What's tag?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"You don't know what tag is?" Will asked, astonished.

"No," Elizabeth simply said.

Will explained the game, and soon enough they were both running around the deck laughing. It didn't matter because most sailors were below deck or in the other room still eating breakfast. After one round, though, the kids began to get tired.

"Wow! This is so much fun, but tiring. Do you have any other games we could play?" Elizabeth asked while panting for breath.

Will thought for a second, then something came to his head. "Do you know hide and seek?"

"No, I probably don't know any of these games. In London, I had to stay in all day like a proper young lady!" Elizabeth said.

"Well then I will just explain it to you," Will replied. "First, one person has to be hider, and one person has to be the seeker. Then, the hider has to hide anywhere, and the seeker has to try to find them." Will explained.

"Ok," Elizabeth said, "let's try it. I will be the hider the first time."

They played that for a while too, taking turns in hiding and seeking, but once the sailors started coming up on deck, they decided to stop.

"That's the end of that." Will said sadly. "_Now_ what are we gonna do?"

"Well," Elizabeth said, "we could play chess."

"Chess? Isn't that the game with the little black and white pieces on a board? I don't know how to play." Will said.

"Oh, my father has a set that we can use. I'll teach you how to play." she said as they went down the steps. Elizabeth went into a little drawer in the room where they slept and pulled out a little wooden box. She opened it, pulled out a bunch of little wooden pieces, and placed them on a board with many little squares. She explained all the pieces and moves to Will, and they played the game up until lunch, another lavish meal like breakfast.

"Alright, do you have any other games to play?" Elizabeth asked as they walked around the ship.

"I was about to ask you the same," Will replied. "Hmm, how about 'I Spy?' Don't bother asking; I will just tell you. One person looks for something, then once they've picked out their item, they tell the other person one thing about it, and that person has to guess what it is."

"It sounds easy enough," Elizabeth replied. "I'll start." She looked around the ship, and finally decided on the white sails. "I spy something white and big," she said.

"Is it the feather on Lieutenant Norrington's hat?" Will asked giggling.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, it's not that."

"Hmm, then how about the sails?" he asked.

"You're right," Elizabeth said.

"Okay, my turn," Will said, picking out the British flag. "I spy something square, with red stripes."

"Oh, it's the British flag!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You are getting good at this," Will said as Elizabeth looked for another item.

And so it went the rest of the day; Elizabeth and Will sharing games and playing them, until they were so tired to even drag themselves to dinner. After that, they went straight to bed, waiting and anticipating a new day on the _HMS Dauntless_.

**A/N:** Another chapter! Sorry it took a while; my Internet was down for a few days. Plus, I had a tough time thinking of games in the narrow category of "what you could play on a ship in the 1700's." It felt kinda silly going around to my friends and family asking, "If you were on a Navy ship in the 1700's, what games would you play?" Luckily, I got a few ideas. You all are great! Thanks for reviewing!

**mzturner: **Glad you like reading; I like writing it! I will most definitely continue!

**Lady of the Twilight Woods: **Mmm, pancakes are good... Will and Elizabeth together? That might happen sometime in the story. I don't want to rush it, but fear not! Yep, I hate homework, but I will try to post as often as possible.

**LordLanceahlot: **I like Will too. He has an interesting character. I will try to include more from his point of view soon.

**Williz:** Rocks your socks, huh? Nice... Thanks for the compliment!

**Dominique du Martin: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for the compliments! I'm glad to see you're enjoying. Here is more! Oh yeah, homework: I hate it!

**mz-turner: **Little Will and Elizabeth! Aw, so cute...

**tubeatoothpaste:** Thanks; glad you like the story and the idea! I can't wait to see what happens to Will and Elizabeth either! I am basically just wingin' it with this story; I don't know what will happen next. If you have any ideas for it, just review!

I love yall! Keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Midnight on the Main Deck

Pirates of the Caribbean: Before it all began 

Summary: You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

Disclaimer: Knocks disclaimer out window Muahahahaha!

**Chapter 6- Midnight on the Main Deck**

It looked about midnight, but Will couldn't sleep. Well, he could, but he was used to staying on a hard wet floor of the _Black Pearl_, and this bed, compared to that, was a luxury, even though it was just a cot. He would just have to get used to it, was all. He stared at Elizabeth, then at the ceiling. He was going to share the sleeping quarters that she stayed in. Being a boy of 13 years, it was a little awkward to be sharing a room with another person of just 12, nearly 13, a girl no less. But it was the only room available, so he would have to get used to it.

As the moonlight shone through the porthole, it shone just on Elizabeth's face, encircling it in a halo of light. _She sure is pretty,_ Will thought. He suddenly erased this thought from his mind, for he couldn't think things like that. Elizabeth was his friend!

Suddenly, he heard a creaking noise. Will glanced at Elizabeth's bunk bed. She was getting up. _What for?_ he wondered. Either way, he couldn't let her see him up at night, and kept his eyes closed halfway so as to see what Elizabeth was up to.

Elizabeth arose, and saw Will under what looked like sleep. She returned to her luggage bag she had opened the previous day and got something out that was too small for Will to see through his half open eyes. Elizabeth walked over into the moonlight, and cupped something in her hands. A gold chain dangled through her fingers, shimmering in the moonlight. Will had no idea what it was, and why she was looking at it in the middle of the night. Why was Elizabeth keeping secrets?

* * *

Elizabeth stared down at the medallion in her cupped hands. She couldn't stop looking at it, for she had never owned, nor seen such a trinket. Sure enough, the pirate insignia was engraved upon the medallion. She ran her finger over the ridges of the golden skull of the medallion. It perplexed her how a boy so young could have such a medallion. _Perhaps he just had it by chance_, she thought. She put it away at that, and decided to forget about it. Nonetheless, the images of golden medallions, pirate flags and ships with black sails danced in her mind. She tossed and turned, and finally looked over at Will, appearing to be asleep. She remembered what he had said before; "You could take all you wanted, go wherever you wanted, and sail under no rules!" But then she once again remembered the lieutenant's words, "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop." she shuddered. If Will was to become a pirate, would Norrington do this to him?

Suddenly, Will's eyes opened with a start, he said, "Elizabeth," he said "I can't sleep at all." startling Elizabeth.

"Me neither." she replied. Suddenly she remembered getting up to look at the medallion. "How long have you been up?"

"A long time." he replied. "But watching you for naught but a few a minutes." he replied, grinning.

She smiled back, judging by his cheerful attitude he hadn't seen her. "Come, I want to show you something." Elizabeth said. Will stepped out of bed. It seemed awkward to be talking to this girl in nothing but his pajamas, but he had to adjust to it, for he would be sharing the room with her for the rest of the journey.

Will arose from bed, and moved to the door. "Where are you taking me?" he whispered.

"You'll see." Elizabeth smiled. Putting a finger to her lips to signal silence, Elizabeth opened the door with a slight creak, but unheard by anyone but the two. She stepped outside, not bothering to change out of her sleepwear, and quietly told Will to follow. "Come on!" she whispered. By this time, Will had practiced walking aplenty, so he followed Elizabeth up the steps with ease. Elizabeth stuck her head out the edge of the wall confining the stairwell, and scanned the deck for soldiers on guard. She saw no one but the man at the helm steering the ship. She crawled out of the stairwell on hand and knees, and motioned for Will to follow her. He did so, and soon enough, the two were crouched behind some barrels, away from the sight of the ship master. She stuck her head out just above the railing preventing one from falling out into the ocean. Will did the same, and they both, side by side, stared out at the vast expansion of sea before them. Though it was midnight still, the full moon shone down and illuminated the water below them.

"So wide a sea." Will whispered. "Naught but water for miles on end."

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "Sometimes I wonder if we will ever make it to our new home, Port Royal."

Will opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeth suddenly clamped her hand over his mouth. "Shh," she quickly said, putting a finger to her lips with her free hand. "Listen." They both did so, and heard footsteps coming their way, near the barrels. Suddenly, Mr. Gibbs stepped out.

"Will! Elizabeth! What are ye doing out here in the middle of the night?" he quietly asked.

Will answered. "Nothing, Mr. Gibbs, honest!"

"He's right," Elizabeth continued. "We were just looking out at the sea, is all. We couldn't fall asleep."

"Ye couldn't sleep so ye snuck out of bed to come up on main deck? That's preposterous! And you're both in naught but your sleepwear as well!" Gibbs softly exclaimed. "Get off to bed, both of ye!" Then, in his state of fury, Gibbs chuckled. "Well, I suppose ye couldn't help it, Will. She's a fine lass. Same to ye, Elizabeth."

"We weren't doin' anything!" Will exclaimed.

"Alrigh', I believe ye," Gibbs said.

"Mr. Gibbs, please don't tell Father," Elizabeth pleaded. "He might get angry, and Will wants to make a good impression upon him."

"Yer secret's safe with me," Gibbs said. "Now, off with ye!" Both followed orders and scurried off, still unnoticed.

Back safely in their cabin of the ship, they both decided to get back into bed, so as to avert any more trouble. As Will climbed into bed, he whispered, "Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Will, she replied, doing the same. They both gradually drifted off to sleep, wondering what their new home, Port Royal, was to be like.

**A/N: **This was an idea I had earlier on for the story. It was going to be posted as an earlier chapter, but I had to add in some stuff before it. Hope you enjoyed! I will try to post soon, but schoolwork is really getting heavy, and I just got moved to another part in my school play and I have to memorize a lot of stuff. Ok, it's time for one of my favorite parts: responding to reviews!

**mz-turner- **Waiting in anticipation? Thanks! Here's another chappie for ya!

**LordLanceahlot- **Brilliance! Muahahahahaha! You love the story, I love the reviews! Keep it coming!

**Lady of the Twilight Woods-** Yep, Will and Elizabeth playing cute little games. I am like you; I hate hiding too! More posts on the way!

Love ya, reviewers! Keep it up!


	7. The Sunrise and Questions

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Before it All Began **

**Summary:** You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

**Disclaimer:** POTC is my own, my love, my preciousssssss- What? I don't own it? It belongs to Disney? Darn it!

**Chapter 7- The Sunrise **

The days went by, the same as that first day had been. Soon enough, a week in all had passed, and Will was really starting to like Elizabeth. Elizabeth thought the same, but she said nothing, as did Will. But soon he started to suspect something. Finding Elizabeth at his bedside come dawn, and eating with him, and things of the like. He wasn't sure what said things meant, having no experience with it.

* * *

"Will, Will, Will!" Will faintly heard his name. _I must be still dreaming_ he thought. His eyes slowly opened to see Elizabeth's face an inch above his. He jumped, surprised, hitting his forehead against hers. 

"Oww!" he quietly cried out. "What are you doing?"

"Come on!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Get up!"

Will glanced at the silver pocket watch Elizabeth's father had set out for them to keep time by. "But it's only 4:30! Why so early?" Will protested.

"I want to show you something." Elizabeth explained.

"Last time you insisted on showing me something, we could've gotten into big trouble, had your father or Lieutenant Norrington found us out in place of Gibbs. Let me stay in bed just a mite longer! For instance, until we're actually expected to be up!" Will reasoned with Elizabeth, trying to find an excuse to stay abed. Instead of regarding his requests, Elizabeth seized the blankets, and shoved them off the bed.

"Ahh! You! You didn't! It's cold!" he reached his hand over the side of the bed and grabbed at the blankets on the floor just out of his reach. Elizabeth grabbed them, and flung them at the corner of the room with all the strength she could muster.

"There," she said. "Now get up!"

"Alright, alright," Will reluctantly answered. "Just leave the room while I get dressed." Elizabeth stepped out of the room, as Will flopped down on the bed once again.

"Up!" Elizabeth nearly yelled at her friend, pounding on the door.

"Alright, fine. I'm up, I'm up." Will said, slowly rising from bed. He stripped off his old clothes, put on the spare ones that were just a bit too big for him, and went to the wash-basin. He splashed himself with cold water. "That's an awakening." he grumbled. He dried his face off and stepped out into the corridor with Elizabeth.

"Finally," she said, "what took so long?"

"What do you mean long?" he asked. "I was only in there for 5 minutes!"

"5 minutes I was kept waiting out here for you! Now come on, you'll be lucky if we haven't missed it!" Elizabeth said hastily.

"Missed what?" Will asked. Elizabeth put a finger to her lips, signaling silence. They did as they had a few nights ago sneaking up on deck at night; crept up the steps, checked for guards, and slipped into their hiding place behind the barrels.

"Now, what in the world did you wake me up for?" Will asked.

She stuck her head overtop the railing so she was gazing out to the sky. "This," she merely answered as Will looked out onto the horizon. "The sunrise."

"Now I see why you rushed," he said as he looked out onto a scene like no other he had seen in his life. Bright rays of orange, red, and pink shot out from the edge of the horizon. The clouds around the scene turned pink and orange. "Wow, this is amazing." he said, at a loss for words.

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed. "I see it almost every day. It gets tiring after a while, though."

"I suppose it would." he replied, still mesmerized.

"We should go back downstairs," Elizabeth soon said.

"Yes," Will simply said. "Go ahead; I'll be there in a second." He watched as just a few threads of colored light lingered in the sky and on the clouds. He sighed. Why hadn't he taken a chance with her? Why wasn't he more risky? This sunrise seemed like him and Elizabeth. Perhaps there was something before. But he knew there could be nothing now. It could never be. She was gentry. He was common. He was hanging on to a few threads of something. Something that once was. Elizabeth could be his friend. Nothing more.

He returned downstairs with a heavy heart and a troubled mind, and things too complicated to explain. On the way, he bumped into someone. His face rose In joy, hoping it would be Elizabeth. "Hello there, lad," Mr. Gibbs said with a friendly face.

"Oh, hello Mr. Gibbs," Will said sadly.

"What's wrong with ye, lad? Yer usually so excited and happy," Mr. Gibbs pointed out.

"I've just got a lot on my mind, is all," Will explained. He tried to proceed down the steps, but Gibbs stopped him with his hand.

"No, yer troubled. What's wrong with ye? Sit down." Gibbs said.

They sat down right there on the steps. "Well," Will started. "have you ever loved someone, something, you couldn't have? Have you ever wanted it, but couldn't get to it?" Will asked.

Gibbs thought a minute. "Well, I'll tell ye. I used to live in London as a lad in the rich, fancy part of it. I was a helper to the gentry that lived in that area. I'll tell ye lad, I hated it. All tight, wound up, you'd get into trouble fer breathin' wrong. It was like a cat with a whole ball of yarn, but not being able to untie it or play with it or anything. Well, once my master and I took a trip out to the ocean. I loved it. The smell of the air, the waves, the wind. We left, and I knew I had to come back. I didn't know how I could, but I knew I loved it an' I had to get back.

"Finally, I decided to leave home an' get back out to the ocean. One night a few months later, I snuck out of me master's house late at night. An' after a long while, finally got to the ocean, where I bartered with a ship captain for a place on board. He dropped me of at a ship port, an' I've been goin' from port to port since. It's hard not havin' a home, but believe me, it's a lot better than havin' te live as a tight ball o' string in London. Out here I can unravel an' be free. I was scared tha' I'd get caught and punished, but I chose what I loved best. I knew I could get caught and punished, but I loved being on the ocean more than I loved being out of trouble with my master. Lad, ye can get te anythin' if ye want to with yer heart an' soul. Ye see, tha's how I fell about the ocean."

Somehow Gibbs' story began to make sense to Will. He had wanted to get to the ocean, but couldn't. Will had to try to get to Elizabeth, at least try. Will stood up. "Thanks, Mr. Gibbs, your story is starting to make sense to me."

"Yer welcome lad. Now get off te bed, yer lookin' pretty tired."

"Yes sir," Will said, taking off down the stairs.

"Hope this solves yer little problem," Gibbs called after Will. He chuckled, knowing all about Will's "little problem," which was pretty obvious. "Aye, problem. Gibbs said as he looked out to sea. "Problem indeed."

Will returned downstairs happy, and saw Elizabeth already asleep in their quarters. He took off his jacket and flopped down on his bed. He thought once again about Gibbs' story. He had run away from his life in London, but could Will just run away from his social class. How could his story turn out like Mr. Gibbs'? How could it work?

He decided to sleep on it, so confused he couldn't think without his head hurting. He closed his eyes and thought:

Why is love taking tolls on me?

**A/N:** Aww, sob sob, Will is so heartbroken. Ok, anyways, here is another chapter! Sorry it took a while, my Internet was down for a while, I have been preoccupied with other stories, and I have been having the dreaded: writer's block! Even though this was another of my previous ideas for the story, I wanted to add to it and make some more time pass, since something very important is going to happen in the next chapter, but I'm not giving anything away! Anyways, I couldn't think of anything for quite a while, but luckily, something finally struck me, and I finished this chapter right after I got back from school today! I'm happy I finally got to add this idea to the story. Hope you like this chapter! Here are review answers!

**mz-turner**- Better and better? Thanks! I'm glad you think so.

**LordLanceahlot- **Yeah, Gibbs is nice. Perfectly in character? I'm glad they were portrayed accurately. I try to incorporate their movie personalities into the story.

**Lady of the Twilight Woods- **Yeah, if Elizabeth's father found out, there would be trouble. I know what you mean, about how something like this would be impossible today. I figured that people weren't as worried about such things back in the 1700's. I think Elizabeth's father would've trusted Elizabeth and Will. Oh yeah, and last time I meant I was too impatient to _seek_, not hide. Love hiding.

**Tipper- **Glad you loved it! I'm glad it seemed like the characters were captured accurately. Even the children have different personalities and characters! Hope you liked this chapter.

**jack sparrow is a SEXY beast- **Love the story? I was also wondering, so then I wrote this fic about them in the beginning. I am glad you like it! PS: Nice pen name.

**shroomipoo- **Oh snap, I've been beaten again! My friend and I keep score; I think she is on 27 or something. ï 


	8. I Spy

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Before it All Began **

**Summary:** You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

**Disclaimer:** Still hate disclaimer. shoots disclaimer down with machine gun Hahahahahaha!

**Chapter 8- I Spy **

Later Will awoke again. Feeling in higher spirits, he rose from bed and met Elizabeth on the main deck. After breakfast, they proceeded outside onto the main deck and stood watching the ocean.

"Care to play 'I Spy?'" Elizabeth asked Will, bored.

"Sure," Will replied. "You can start."

Elizabeth looked around. "Alright then, I spy something big and blue," she said. She was running out of original things to "spy."

"It's either the sky, or the ocean, isn't it?" Will asked her, without need. He sighed and put his head down on his hands. He was beginning to feel as Elizabeth had when he had first arrived. Games were fun, but soon got boring, especially after a week on a ship.

"You're right. Your turn," Elizabeth said a little unexcitedly.

He looked around. "Hmm, I spy, I spy-" His eyes suddenly became saucers; they were so wide. "Elizabeth!" he whispered excitedly. "I spy land! It's Port Royal!"

**A/N: **Woohoo! Land! Sorry this chapter was so extremely short, and had a cliff-hanger, but I wanted to cut it off there so I could post it up. Also sorry this update took so long! I haven't really been in a writing mood lately, and have also been preoccupied with other stories, school, tests, blah blah blah... Anyways, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy! And don't worry, the next chapter will definitely be longer, and posted up ASAP!

**I'm not a member:** Glad you think it's so good! Here is a short update; as I said, the next one will be longer! And what type of "small thing" are you talking about? Please specify, and I will try to put it into the story!

**Lady of the Twilight Woods:** Kiss? Hmm, perhaps... I realize the Will in the movie and the story might seem a bit different, but I thought I had a pretty big freelance, since all we saw of young Will in the movie was this: Floating Hauled aboard W-w-will Turner. Faints   
But yeah, he turned out alright.

**jack sparrow is a SEXY beast:** If your life was that good; don't we all wish that?Anyways, glad you're enjoying, I will continue to update!

**mz-turner: **Yay! Here is the next chapter, and the next one will be better! (About that little question, I do think they actually were friends before Jack came along, even if they were different social classes. In the movie, when Will is delivering the sword, Elizabeth comes down the stairs and says, "Will! It's so nice to see you!" They were probably friends then, and since they met on the ship, they probably did spend a lot of time together and such, as in the story... As Gandalf from LOTR would say, "Then you will recieve an answer that may be too long even for you."So for further detail, just continue reading my story, and all of that will be incorporated into it.)


	9. Port Royal

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Before it All Began **

**Summary:** You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

**Disclaimer:** Aha! I have thought of something! I own the plot! Go me!

**Chapter 9- Port Royal **

"Lieutenant Norrington! Lieutenant Norrington!" Elizabeth and Willyelled as they ran up to him. "May we borrow your spyglass?" they asked Norrington sweetly.

"Of course, Elizabeth," he replied. "And- William," he added a bit disdainfully. "I don't know what there is to see, but-"

"Thank you, Lieutenant!" the kids said over their shoulders as they ran off.

Elizabeth looked first. "Do you see anything, Elizabeth?" Will asked her.

"Yes, there's land! I can see the harbored ships and the docks…" she said describing her sights.

Soon it was Will's turn. She handed him the spyglass and Will peered through it. "Yes, I can see everything! There are houses, and there are the docks, and some other ships at port."

"I knew that we would get here!" Elizabeth said as she clapped her hands happily.

"I heard all this commotion. What _is_ going on?" Lieutenant Norrington inquired, walking up behind Will and Elizabeth.

"Lieutenant, Will has found Port Royal!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly.

The Lieutenant snatched the spyglass from Will's grasp without questioning the boy. "Indeed! Quite peculiar, we were supposed to reach it in three days time from now. But no matter; I shall report to my captain." And with that, he walked off to impress the captain with the land that he'd "found."

"Perhaps the boy isn't so bad after all…" he mused as he knocked on the captain's door.

"Is he not excited?" Will quietly asked Elizabeth as the two watched him disappear into the captain's quarters.

"I don't know," she replied, "but I unquestionably _am_!"

**A/N: **Finally: AN UPDATE!!!!! It's another incredibly short chapter, but immediately after posting this I put up the next one. Hope you enjoy both, and review aplenty! Keep reading!


	10. In The House and To The Town

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Before it All Began **

**Summary:** You know how Elizabeth and Will met on the ship. But what happened in the eight years before they met Jack Sparrow?

**Disclaimer:** Still own the plot… nothing else…

**Chapter 10- In The House and To The Town**

Soon enough, the ship was docked, and the luggage packed up, and the cabins cleaned out, and the decks swabbed. And soon enough, after much of said toil, it looked as if any manner whatsoever of person, beast, or creature had yet to set foot on the _HMS Dauntless_.

Elizabeth and Will stood outside the house, gawking at the size and beauty of such a dwelling, one especially that was to be their home.

"Well, we mustn't just stand here! Come inside!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and they opened the door to a splendid interior. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, gold candle-holders on the wall, and beautiful carpets on the floor. "Wow…" they said in unison, and once again, they were left gawking.

"To the rooms, come on!" Will said, and they went through all the rooms, until finally, they got to their bedrooms.

"I take this one!" Elizabeth exclaimed, rushing to the room on the left of the upstairs hallway, while Will went to the other.

"Come look at the view!" Will exclaimed from his bedroom window, and Elizabeth rushed over.

"You can see everything," she said, "the trees, the water, the docks,"

"And down there's the town!" Will said excitedly. "Let's go!"

&

Will and Elizabeth, after much pleading, had finally been allowed by Governor Swann to go down to the town by themselves, seeing as he was very busy, and Norrington had already been called out on duty.

"Hurry up, Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran along the path.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back as he ran to catch up. He was just getting ahead, and Will looked back at Elizabeth, and opened his mouth to say something.

But he hadn't time, for he suddenly bumped into a stranger, unseen until he had been bumped into. "Excuse me, I didn't-" Will started.

"No problem, boy," the figure said as he helped Will up.

"Will! Are you alright?" asked Elizabeth as she ran up to him.

"Fine, I'm fine," Will replied as he stood up.

"I've never seen you around here before. Neither of you. Did you just come to settle here?" the man asked.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter," Elizabeth said. "And this is William Turner, and he's staying with us."

"Well, I'm Mr. Brown, the blacksmith here." the man said. "Say, how old are you, William?" he asked.

"Thirteen, sir," Will replied.

"Hmm, perhaps you should ask the governor about starting a job at the shop. I'm in need of an apprentice," Mr. Brown said.

"I'll ask, sir," Will replied. "We were on our way into town just now. I'll look for the shop," he said.

"Alright. I suppose I'll see you both soon," Mr. Brown said as he walked off.

"Goodbye!" the two shouted after him.

"Well," Elizabeth said after a few seconds, "that's interesting. You bump into people, and get job offers!"

"Indeed," Will replied. "But we've waited here long enough. Come on!"

**A/N:** Hmm, I finally decided to put in Mr. Brown. First it was gonna be Barbossa, then it was gonna be Jack, then it was gonna be Gibbs, then Jack again, but I finally decided that Mr. Brown would make the most sense. It's not really an important event, he just meets Will, that's all. But…

Many thanks to all who read and reviewed these two consecutive updates! We are finally to the big ONE ZERO! TEN chapters! And no flames yet! I'm so glad everyone likes this story!

Yet amid the celebration, I must apologize and say I'm sorry sorry sorry for the terribly long wait on an update! I looked back on the story, and saw that I really have not updated since NOVEMBER. NOVEMBER OF LAST YEAR! I have been busy, once again. But mostly, the reason is that I'm getting a little bored with this story, and am running out of ideas! So if anyone has any ideas for the story, please please please please please please PLEASE put them into reviews and I will put them into the story! Otherwise, you may not see this story on the site anymore…

Bwahahahaha! Ok, ok, that's probably not going to happen, but I am still running out of ideas! It's writer's block! Ahhhhhhh! But anyhow, the update is here and ready for reviews! _With_ story ideas, mind you. Shoutouts next chapter. So, now that you've all had the pleasure of two more chapters: READY, SET, REVIEW!!!


End file.
